What am I to you
by AnimeAndManga4Life
Summary: Yugi Muto is a girl who's life was flipped on its end. With her past a secret, ancient magic afoot, and aloof Egyptians it goes to show that life isn't at all what it could be. (Several characters genderbent, sexual themes and explicit language. You have been warned!)
1. Welcome back students!

So here I am, writing my first ever fanfic! I'll probably be sticking to the YuGiOh community, so lets start off with the basics!

I do not own YuGiOh

No im not a homophobe but i am making the hikaris, Joey, and a few others genderbent in a ton of my storys but only because it makes sense in the plot. I will make gay stories in the future but im exploring all possibilities!

Remember, this is my first fic so please be kind and give me advice when needed.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

\--POV change--

Thats all! Hope ya enjoy my first fanfic!

"Todays the first day of my second year..." Said a voice, Yugi Muto. A petite girl that looks like a middle schooler who has long black hair with magenta tips at the ends. Her bangs were a gold color oddly enough, and her hair reached down to her back. Her bright Purple eyes filled with an innocence that looked like it belonged to a 6 year old.

She walked along the sidewalks of Domino City, trying to reach Domino High early to avoid the rush... And Anzu.

Anzu was an old friend, but somewhere during middle school it all changed. Yugi went to a different High School nearby but because of the death of her parents, she moved in with her grandfather Solomon Moto. And she just HAD to get sent to a school with Anzu in it.

"I just hope its not like last year..."

\--POV change--

somewhere nearby, 5 teenage boys were casually walking down the sidewalk.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO TO THIS PRISON!" one asked. This was Marik Kin, his hair was a light blonde color, it was spiked, and his skin was tanned. His eyes were a deep purple, he is one of the most popular guys.

"Its not a prison Marik, its good for your education!" said another. His star shaped hair was black with crimson edging that matched the color of his eyes. In his hair were gold streaks up his hair that lookeds like lightning. His bangs were golden like the "lightning strikes." Yami Sennen. The most popular boy, tied with his brother.

"*Snickers* of course you wouldnt think it would be a prison you dork!" Said a man that looked almost identical to Yami, the only difference is the tan he had versus Yamis pale complexion, and the tips of his hair were a bright red as were the color of his eyes. Yamis brother Atem, because of how they almost were identical they got a tie.

" I dont want to hear your bickering cousins so I suggest you keep your mouth shut and walk." said a tall brunette teen with short hair. Cold blue eyes that would peirce the very soul of whoever would dare cross his path. Seto Kaiba, he was another popular kid. But only because of the money and looks he had. The final one spoke

"Your one to talk Seto, your ego is bigger than the Sun!" a white haired boy stared at Seto and challenged him, his cold brown eyes meeting blue. Bakura Akefia, another popular kid. He was the daredevil of the group.

"Whatever... I dont have time to deal with you!" Seto said as he walked ahead of the others

\--POV change--

Sadly for Yugi even though she went early, she still saw her.

'Great... Shes here' she thought, hoping that lowering her head down would make her go unnoticed

"Oi, Yugi!" a loud, annoying voice shouted.

Yugis body stiffened to the sound of that voice

'Oh no...' She thought 'This is gonna be a long year'

\--POV change--

The group of males neared the school and walked up the steps and took in the view

"yippie.." Marik, Seto, Bakura, and Atem said.

"Leave me alone!" a voice cried

Yami and Atem scanned their surroundings to find the source of the voice.

Over by the tree they saw 5 females looking towards a girl that looked like a female version of Yami. She looked upset and was up against the tree with the bullies spouting mean things towards her

"Why should we, you look like a PreSchooler!" one said

"And you act like one too!" another shouted

"Your weak and pathetic" said another

Atem and Yami felt awful for the girl, and wanted to help. They were about to walk over when they heard a voice shout

"AWWW, is the little baby gonna cry!" the person screamed wickedly

'Anzu' The Sennens thought

"Why dont you go home and cry to your parents... OH WAIT, YOU DONT HAVE ANY!" she cackled

Anzu had deep blue eyes and short brown hair

at that point all of the group of males had turned full attention to the bullies

Seto was furious, knowing how the girl felt being as that he and his brother had no parents.

"Come on ladys" Anzu said, "We'll have plenty enough time to do this later!" she smirked at Yugi and walked away with her group following behind her

Yugi sank to her knees and curled up in a ball. It pained her to know that Anzu was once her friend, but then she backstabbed her all of the sudden.

'Why me... why oh why oh why...' she thought as she curled into a ball under the tree.

"Hey... are you ok?" a voice said

Yugi looked up and was suprised that the cutest guys in school were helping her... Her of all people!

"I guess" she said as she rubbed her eye a bit.

"who are you, little one?" Yami asked.

"Y-Yugi... Yugi Muto..." she said

The boys were shocked

last year word went round that some girl named Yugi Muto was one of the most sweetest people you would ever meet,

'why would Anzu pick on this angel?'

"So Yugi, why does Anzu pick on you?" said Atem.

"I-i honestly dont k-know... We used to be childhood friends, but it all changed in middle school and she never told me why... im betting its because im too weak or pathetic, or because I have no friends..."

The group was puzzled

'If shes so popular, how does she have no friends'

"word went around that your the most sweetest and innocent people that one could meet, so how do you have no friends?" Atem inquired.

"well... im overly shy... Im not a girly girl like a lot of the people here, so people think im strange or that we probably wouldnt have anything in common. Besides the fact i have no parents... Wait how did word get round of me being nice? a ton of people hate me for no reason so how'd that happen?" Yugi said

"A lot of people like you, more than you know. Your one of the popular kids!" Marik said to boost her spirits.

"Im WHAT??"

'oh god' the group thought 'this girl is clueless'

'shes so cute' Yami and Atem thought

"well how bout you hang with us!" Yami suggested.

"YAY I LIKE NEW PEOPLE!!" Atem and Marik said.

"Oh bugger..." Bakura groaned

"Tell me about it" Seto replied

\--POV change--

"Now class as much as I hate to do this but since its the first day, Ill let you mingle with your classmates." Mrs. Chrono said.

'Thats a suprise' Yugi thought.

Hope you like my first Fanfic so far!

Mrs. Chrono is from YuGiOh Season 0, if you havent seen it I suggest you do!

RR


	2. Making New Friends

Yugi recognized a few people in her class. She noticed Bakura Akefia, Ryo Bakura, Yami and Atem Sennen, Jounochi Katsuya and two of the people that picked on her earlier. Jounochi was also a bully at times, her excuse was that Yugi was weak and needed a lesson

/Flashback/

"Hey give it back!"

"Sorry girl. If ya wanna get it, get through me." Katsuya said

"B-but I hate fighting and violence!" Yugi replied

"Jeez, your voice is loud."

"Come on, give it back!" She whined

"Sorry kiddo, if ya dont tuffen up then you'll be stomped on ya whole life."

/End of Flashback/

"Hey Yugi!" a voice called. Yugi stopped daydreaming and looked up

Yami was waving at her... huh...

"Come over with the rest of the group!" Atem said.

"O-oh... Ok..." She got up and slowly walked a few desks over to talk to the group

She felt eyes burn at her back while people were whispering.

"Wow, the cutest boys are calling Yugi over to hang with them?" one girl said

"I mean yeah, shes a popular girl... too bad most people are to shy to confront her." another replied

"I wonder if shes single" one boy stated

Yugi sat down at the desk next to them and smiled

both Yami and Atem blushed 'SHES SO CUTE.'

"huh? Why are your faces red? A-are you sick? I could go get the nurse-"

"were fine little one..."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Ok... If you say so!" She said and giggled

'her laugh is cute...' both Sennens thought

\--POV Change--

"That little bitch!!" whispered one of Anzus friends.

"I cant wait till we tell Anzu about this. Shes gonna kick her ass!" the other responded.

"More like she is gonna get Ushio to do it again" the first giggled

\--POV Change--

Yugi noticed that Ryo was sitting alone, she knew that Ryo was shy just like her.

'I KNOW!! ILL INVITE RYO OVER HERE AND MAKE HER FEEL WELCOMED!! I COULD MAKE ANOTHER FRIEND TOO!!'

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" Yami and Atem said

"Is it ok if I invite Ryo over here? Shes really shy like me and shes really nice. She looks so lonely and I think we'd make good friends too!"

'so cute...' Yami thought

'Shes all to pure for this world..." Atem thought

"go ahead!" Atem and Yami chirped.

"Arigato... Be right back!"

\--POV Change--

'Im so bored..." Ryo thought

'I have nobody to talk to and I have to friends...'

"Hiya Ryo-Chan!" a sweet voice chirped

Ryo turned her head to see Yugi

"O-oh... H-hi Yugi..."

"Do ya wanna hang with me and my new friends?" She asked

"R-really"

"Yeah! Plus I think we'll make great friends!"

that word rang through her head

'friends'

"Seriously!" Ryo said shocked

"Mmhm!" now cmon!"

she dragged Ryo over there

'I have a friend now' Ryo thought

"Guys, meet Ryo Bakura!"

"Its nice to meet you Ryo!" Yami and Atem said

Ryo was a pale girl with hair that looked like Bakura's. Come to think of it, she looked and acted like a sweeter version of Bakura.

At the end of class, Ryo walked up to Yugi and hugged her.

"Arigato for introducing me to them Yugi-Kun. And thanks for becoming my friend!"

"No problem Ryo-Chan!

\--POV Change--

It was lunchtime

"WHAT?!" Anzu yelled.

"Its true!" one of her friends said

"Well then... Im going to have to pay Ushio his "bodyguard fee" now."

"We'll show her boss!"

"Yeah nobody becomes friends with the hotties and gets away with it!"

Anzu got up and walked over to Ushio's usual spot.

"Well well well, if it isn't my regular!" a voice boomed.

"Ushio, I need you to "take care of something" for me

Ushio was on the disciplinary committee, he toutured his victims for money. He was extremely tall, had black hair, big eyebrows, and almost pitch black eyes.

"You know the fee."

Hope you like it

RR

3


	3. Friends and Foes

Hey guys! Heres the third chapter!

Btw heres how the story is gonna go

What am i to you: Season 0 plot and Season 1 (If you haven't seen Season 0 i highly recommend looking it up on YouTube!)

Shattered Minds (will hopefully be the second installment): Season 2 and very beginning of Season 3

Broken Realities (hopefully be the third installment): the rest of Season 3 and all of Season 4

Past Repeating: Season 5 and life in college

I will hopefully continue the series from there but I have very big plans for this series. I also have about 11 more chapters of this already done but i put them out spaciously so I can have time to work on the story. I also am working on 3 other stories, ones called YuGiOh Diaries (Mix between Aphmau's MC Diaries and YuGiOh), another is called the Trials of Life and Love, and the last is called A Mermaid's tale. If you want to see any of them right now please review.

with that being said~

\--On To the story--

Yugi was happily eating her lunch

'I finally have friends'

She daydreamed about what they could do together or at hangouts till a voice snapped her back to reality.

"Oi Yugi-San..."

'oh dear lord, this isnt Anzu... Its much worse'

"Today after school, or get beat up for all of next week." Ushio said

"O-ok..." her face drained of color

\--POV Change--

Yami and Atem went to lunch and saw Yugi sitting alone, they were about to head over when they saw Ushio and their conversation

They saw Yugi had paled even more then thought possible

"O-ok..." they heard her say

'I wonder what Ushio said to get that nervous reaction?' They thought.

Ushio left, and they walked over and sat doen next to her.

"So... What did Ushio say to you?" Atem asked.

"O-oh... N-nothing..." she responded. They could tell she was lying

"It sure doesnt seem like nothing." Yami said

"If i tell you ill either get it worse or you will get beaten up too!" after she realised what she said she covered her mouth.

'Shoot, I said too much!'

the group went silent.

'Ushio has been beating up this sweet innocent angel?' The Sennens thought.

"W-well, since I-i practically just told you... Ive been beaten up by bullies all my life... Especially these last 3 years, Middle school was the worst though... Ushio was in my middle school too, Anzu has been paying him money to beat me up for a while now... Whether with fists, or knives..."

Yugi pulled up the sleeves of her school uniform to show scar covered arms.

'H-how does she remain calm and cheerful all the time?'

she pulled the sleeves back down and continued. "He always says, 'Today afterschool or get beaten up all next week.' so i always have to go after school round the back... I sometimes wonder how i have sanity or am so optomistic, but i guess its just part of my nature..."

'Dont worry Yugi, today we will protect you...' The Sennens decided

Ryo started walking over

"Hello there!"

"Hi Ryo!" Yugi said cheerfully.

'She wasn't kidding, she is happy even after that conversation.' Yami thought

"Is this seat over here taken" she pointed to the one across from her.

"Nope" She smiled and Ryo sat down

they had long talks about where they lived and their hobbies to get to know eachother better.

"I love Duel Monsters!" Yugi said cheerfully

"So do we!" Yami and Atem exclaimed

"I do to! Maybe we should duel eachother sometime!" Ryo said

\--POV Change--

At the end of school, Yugi opened her locker and found tons of letters... Love letters.

Yami and Atem walked over and saw them.

Yugi read some of them and blushed a bright red, Yami and Atem were reading them over her shoulder. All were marked anonymous, but Yugi recognized one.

One persons handwriting, and the things said, gave them away. Yugi crumpled that note, "Hes still stalking me!? Why cant he leave me alone for one year!?" Yugi turned around and saw Atem and Yami staring at her confused.

"H-how long have you two been stanging there?"

"We read all the letters over your shoulder."

"Ummmm... Ok then... Awkward..."

"So whos that last letter from." Yami asked

"Some kid whos stalked me since the beginning of middle school."

'Wow...'

"Ive rejected him kindly many times, but he doesnt take no for an answer... after so many rejections, Ushio was paid to humiliate and beat me up on the last day of middle school. When i said earlier that Middle school was the worst, it was the normal beating plus school humiliation, and since I was already a shy kid that made it worse..."

"Wait isnt that the opposite of what stalkers would do?" Atem asked

"Not in this case..." Yugi said

"Now i have to go..." Yugi said saidly

Yugi walked away, head down towards the exit. Not knowing the Sennens were slowly following behind her.

She turned around the corner of the school and went to the very back.

"So finally you show up! I knew you would..."

Yami and Atem were hiding behind one of the trees that were at the back

"So, lets get started shall we?" Ushio cracked his knuckles and walked up to her menacingly

He stared at her for a good minute, eyeing her down and looking at the fear in her eyes. He finally broke the silence with a chuckle.

"Ya know... Its a shame really, you are a pretty little girl... and innocent too, i wonder how you'd be without your virginity?" Yugis eyes widened, she may be innocent and confused at dirty jokes but she knew what this ment... She knew all too well. "I was just told to beat you up but maybe if i do enough damage ill get more money..." Yugi shook, wishing she could be at home safe.

"Ushio..." a voice said.

"Its not right to hit girls, or to do anything of the sort." said another.

Yugi recognized the voices

'Yami... Atem...'

"Well well well, if it isnt the Sennen brothers! you know, maybe i could let little Yugi free... For now... in exchange for you two, since the whole reason Yugis here is because my employer doesnt like how Yugi is a friend of yours."

'So Anzu likes The Sennens...'

"Yugi run." Atem said

Yugi almost made it around the corner when Ushio grabbed her by the hair and held her up

"So whats it gonna be boys?" Ushio said as he pulled out a pocket knife and flicked it open, holding it to Yugis throat.

Yugis innocent eyes gleamed with tears, trying not to cry for fear of humiliation.

Yami and Atem saw this, how she was so helpless and scared of this even though she was subjected to this daily.

'So this is the hell that this angel has been through almost all her life...'

"Welp, I guess its game time."

\--POV Change--

'What are these punks think they can do to stop me' Ushio thought

"Welp, I guess its game time." Yami said

"Game time? what nonsense are you spouting!"

"I challenge you to a game, ill put some money on my hand and i have to stab through the money, the money i stab is the money I keep till one of us wins the game. After i get some money, i give you the rest to stab through. If nobody cuts theirselves you win the money and can continue with what your doing."

'brother... I hope you know what your doing...' Atem thought

"But if one of us stabs our hand with the knife, the person who did so loses... If i win I take Yugi home... If you win you can continue... Deal..."

"Deal! I've never lost a game!"

'This will be easy' Yami and Ushio thought.

A little OOC, i know! It'll help to get the antagonists in and the antagonists will help introduce other characters.


End file.
